Avalee
by The Tram
Summary: There was another love story completely forgotten within the walls of the London Institute. A ghost of a girl who never seemed to exist until her 15th birthday and a dying man whom she loved with all her heard. Avalee knew what it meant to be lost and with Jem, she truly felt found. I promise I'll update soon.
1. Chapter 1

**I will start off right here and say I am picking up at the end of Clockwork Angel. I love and hate the relationship between Jem and Tessa as I feel Jem deserves better. I have also wanted to start a second Fanfiction and decided this was the perfect reason to do so. So I hope I do Jem justice and I'm sorry Jessa fans, but I want Jem to have someone who loves him with her whole heart, not just half of it. So with no further ado, Avalee...**

The day I came to the Institute was the day I nearly died. My past was a twisted mess of experiments and failed love stories. I didn't know why, but from the moment I saw James Carstairs, I knew my love story would end very differently from that of my parents.

From day one I was taught that I was an accident. My mother was an angel who had been captured some years earlier. My father was a warlock. I knew that a warlock could never have children, but my owner told me that because my mother was an angel it was possible. It was also why I was such an abomination. I was born with my mother's blue eyes and pale skin, but my hair was snow white. She knew I was not fully Nephilim or Angel or Downworlder. The moment the nurse put me in her arms she tried to kill me by throwing me against a wall. Somehow I lived, but they killed her for it. I was instead given a keeper who would raise me as his own. His name was Ranger. I called him Uncle.

Uncle raised me as a man would his own daughter until I was thirteen years old. One the night of my thirteenth birthday Uncle pulled me aside to tell me a secret. He was very pale and worried. He made me promise never to say a word to anyone about what I was told that night. Until now I never did. Since as long as I could remember I had worn a ring on a cord around my neck. It was beautiful with a small diamond set in it. Uncle told me that it was a gift from my real father to my mother. My owners had given it to me when I was born for the day they let me go. When I looked inside the ring I noticed a small M.B. written inside. Uncle said they were my father's initials.

For another two years I kept Uncle's secret. I wore the ring always. On my fifteenth birthday, to my terror, my owners took me out of our safe home where they had raised me. They told me they had no use for me and that I would never earn them money with my glowing blue eyes and white hair. They threw me to the streets to fend for myself. I had nothing but my black dress worn by all the women in my home and my ring from my father.

It was then I decided to search for my father. I didn't have a lot to go on. I had the initials M.B. and the knowledge that he would be a warlock. However, living as I had for the past fifteen years I had no idea what a warlock would look like if they looked any different from a normal person. I couldn't exactly ask as I would seem insane. Instead I wandered the streets unsure of where I was or what was safe.

After wandering for hours I found myself in what appeared to be an abandoned alley. I was tired and my feet hurt. Knowing nothing of where I was or how to become unlost I sat down in the alley and cried. My tears eventually attracted a man who came toward me. The only men I had known were Uncle and my owner. I was terrified when he grabbed me and threw me up against the wall.

"What have we here?" he snarled in my face. I could smell a strange sour substance on his breath. A moment later I could taste it as he kissed me roughly. When he pulled away I asked him to stop and he laughed at me. Before I could scream he pressed his lips to mine again.

I will spare you the rest of the details, but when he was done I was in pain and could barely stand. I let the tears run freely down my face. I had no idea what I had done that he would hurt me so. He had left me in a heap on the alley ground and walked away with a swagger to his step. Blood was pooring from my shoulder.

It took a long time for me to even consider moving and when I finally did it was agonizing. My shoulder pulsed wildly and I realized the man must have stabbed me with something. I stumbled on afraid to stop and yet, had no idea where I was going. It wasn't until I finally couldn't walk any more that I slumped into a doorstep and let myself cry.

Some time later the door of the establishment opened and a young man with black hair came out and tripped over me. I didn't bother to move as he jumped nimbly to his feet. Seeing me he glared.

"Aren't you going to apologize, silly girl?" I looked up at him and said nothing. He moved toward me angrily and I jerked away. I had already experienced what one of these new men could do to me and was in no hurry to experience it again. The boy seemed perplexed at my motion.

"Are you hurt?" he asked more gently eying my shoulder. Again I said nothing and merely watched him. He sighed and moved toward me again. Painfully I rose to my feet. The world spun around me and I collapsed. The boy jumped forward to catch me and I pushed away from him striking my head on the wall. I fell unconscious just as hands wrapped around me.

When I awoke it was slowly. My head hurt mercilessly. I felt warm and dry. Something soft covered me. Then, remembering the boy in the road I jerked my eyes open. He was no where to be found. Instead there was another boy who looked the same age as the first sitting near the fire. He had a violin propped on his shoulder and was playing a sweet lullaby. I watched his graceful thin fingers play across the strings. He was lost in his music and so was I. When he stopped playing his eyes remained shut for a long time. I felt safe near him. I felt like I belonged. Part of it was because he had played such beautiful music. Another part was because of how unique he looked. He had silver hair that curled around his face as if he had just taken a bath. He was thin and pale, but obviously still strong. I smiled slightly just as the door opened. The dark haired boy from before walked in and saw me awake.

"Jem, I think you have an admirer," he said. The silver-haired boy opened his eyes and looked at me. His eyes were slanted funny and were as silver as his hair. He smiled gently to me. My eyes went wide. As the dark haired boy moved toward me I sat up and tried to get out of the bed. I only succeeded in falling off the other side. Both boys were by my side in a second. The dark haired one was stifling laughter. The silver-haired boy, Jem, was looking at me with concern. Gently he reached for me and helped me back into the bed. The fall had angered my shoulder wound. I turned to look at it and noticed it was bandaged.

"You're alright miss," he said kindly. I looked at the darker haired boy. So did Jem. "I think you scare her, Will," he added with a bit of amusement. Will shrugged and made a confused face. Jem turned back to me. "Do you have a name, my dear?" His voice was so kind and soft that I relaxed slightly. He reminded me in a vague way of Ranger.

"My name is Avalee Emmatis," I answered. "At least, that is what I am told my mother named me." Both boys seemed confused.

"You don't know your own mother," Will said indignantly. I looked up at him with frightened eyes.

"She died the day I was born."

"And your father?" Jem asked with a kind, concerned tone. I shrugged slightly and then winced as the movement angered my shoulder even more.

"I have never met him. I just know his name starts with M.G." Will leaned back against a wall and put his hand to his forehead.

"Who raised you then?" He clearly didn't believe me.

"My keeper," I answered matter-of-factually. Both boys opened their eyes wide and exchanged a look. They said nothing more about it. Instead they told me to rest. Jem picked up his violin again and began to play. I did as told and drifted off. That was how I came to be at what I was later told was the London Institute.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, I'm back. I already have one review. Thank you so much! You guys are truly my inspiration to continue writing.**

When I woke up Will was no where in my room. Jem was sitting in an overstuffed chair near my bed. His violin was propped against the nightstand. I lay still, watching him with my vibrant blue eyes. His eyes were closed in sleep. He seemed so peaceful. His silver hair was tossled. I wondered to myself if silver was a common hair color.

After a few moments Jem stirred. His eyes fluttered open and he blinked several times. My eyes remained steady, trained on his face. When his eyes met mine he smiled.

"Good morning, Kitten." I smiled at him. I liked this name. Most of the owners hadn't bothered to use my name either. Only Uncle had used it. The others saw fit to curse at me instead.

I smiled back at him and used my uninjured arm to pull myself into a sitting position. Jem reached forward to touch my hair.

"Are you a warlock?" he asked. I blinked at him.

"I don't know. My father is a warlock." Jem's eyes widened and his face took on a confused look.

"Who told you that?" he asked. I bit my lip. Uncle had made me promise not to tell anyone. Jem didn't seem to notice. "Warlocks can't have children."

It was mine turn to look confused. Uncle wouldn't have lied to me. Absently my fingers worked their way up to my ring and began to play with it. Jem looked down and took note of my movement.

After a few moments Jem changed the subject.

"Do you have anything else to wear?" he asked. I looked down at my shift. It was normal for the women in my home to wear it. Was there something improper about it here? I shook my head. He thought for a moment before snapping his fingers.

"You're practically the same size as Charlotte. Wait here. I'll be right back." He stood up and raced out of the room.

Once Jem had left I looked around. The room was less scary in the sunlight. The tall window was beautiful. I hadn't had a window in my previous room. The fire had died sometime in the night. Still, the room wasn't cold. The floors were covered in thick carpets and the bed was covered in satin blankets. I amused myself by running my fingers over the covers.

Jem slipped back into my room and I looked up at him. He held a simple brown dress on his arm. I worked at standing up. It took a few moments but I managed. Jem seemed to think better of something.

"Perhaps I should send Sophie." he thought out-loud. I took the dress of his arm and moved behind the screen. I easily pulled the fabric over my legs and onto my right arm. My left arm was more difficult. I could do the buttons at all. I moved slightly and peaked at Jem.

"Would you help me with the buttons? I can't reach them." He smiled shyly and moved toward me. His fingers worked quickly and gently. It took only a moment for him to finish the buttons. Then he offered me his arm.

"Shall we go to breakfast?" His manners were so polite that I couldn't hide my smile. I took his arm and we went downstairs together.

The institute, as Jem called it, was huge. There were more rooms than I could count. Everything was plane, but pretty at the same time. Jem walked slowly so that I could look around.

By the time we reached what Jem said was the dining hall, four other people were seated at the table. A young woman was walking around serving the others. The first I recognized as Will. He looked at me once and then paid me no more notice. The second was a girl, not much bigger than me with brown hair. Her face was buried in a newspaper. I wondered if all women in this world read the paper. Reading at all was forbidden at my last home, although Uncle had taught me a little. The third was a red-haired man. He was tinkering with some small gadget in front of him. The forth was a young woman closer to Will and Jem's age. She had blond hair and an elaborate dress. She took one look at me and gave a squeak. The other woman looked across at her.

"Charlotte, that's it. You don't give any more fashion advice," the blond said. She looked over my dress. I turned to Jem who shrugged.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in my ear.

"Goodness," the blond continued. "She's smaller than you." I assumed that comment was also directed at Charlotte. Then she turned to me.

"Haven't you eaten anything in your life?" I opened my mouth a few times before standing perfectly still and probably looking as confused as I felt. I could feel the heat of a blush in my cheeks.

"Look at her hair," the blond continued. "White as snow. That won't do at all. She's warlock isn't she, Jem. I thought you were better than Will in that area."

"Jessamine!" The blond suddenly stopped. Charlotte was red in the face. "Is that how you treat a guest?" Jessamine shrugged and sipped daintily on her tea. Charlotte stood and moved toward Jem and me.

"Welcome child. I haven't been told your name yet."

"Avalee," I replied. Charlotte smiled.

"I'm pleased to meet you Ava. Please, sit." I chose the seat between Jem and Charlotte not wanting to be anywhere near Jessamine or Will.

After a moment Charlotte leaned over and pinched the red-haired man. He jumped, dropping his gadget. A pout touched his face before he looked up and grinned comically at Charlotte.

"What is it my dear?" Charlotte rolled her eyes slightly.

"Henry, this is our new guest, Avalee. Ava, this is my husband, Henry." Henry smiled and shook my head.

"Welcome, welcome," he said. There was something almost cute about him. I knew I would like him right away. After greeting me he looked down at his smashed object.

"Really, dear. You startled me. Now I will have to start all over." Will choked on his tea while he tried not to laugh.

"Sofie?" Jem called to the girl who was serving. "What's for breakfast today?" The girl moved closer to us.

"Bacon and eggs, sir." Jem put some on my plate before serving himself.

"Thank you, Sofie," he said with a smile. She smiled back.

"Sir, Miss." It felt strange to be called Miss instead of having someone use my name. _Still_, I thought to myself. _This could be a wonderful new home._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you guys for the positive reviews. You make it worth my while to write and share this story. Love you all.**

****_Mr. Garron,_

_ I am positive you do not know me. I received your name from a friend and write to you in fear of my life. I wish to remind you that nine months ago you loved a woman who was kidnapped. I regret to inform you she has since passed on. However, she leaves behind her a child, a daughter whom she named Avalee. I have given her the ring you bestowed upon her mother. It is my hope that someday you will meet her and love her as I do. I am her keeper here. Rest assured she will be safe in my care. All the power I possess will be used to keep her safe. I regret I cannot give you my name. I only hope you can trust me. May the Angel, or whatever you believe in, bless you sir._

__I decide quickly that I do not like Ms. Jessamine Lovelace. The others at the table seem friendly. Even the servant girl, though she refuses to call me Avalee and insists on calling me Ms. Emmatis. Really Emmatis isn't my last name either, so I find it funny. Will tolerates me at best. Henry is too busy with his gadgets most of the time to notice me. It is Jem who pays me the most attention.

Every afternoon Jem allows me to enter his room. He has begun teaching me to play his violin. Currently I sound terrible when I play. Most of the time I am content to sit and listen to Jem. He has a rare talent for the instrument.

At other times Jem brings me to the library where I have begun learning to read and write. I already had a little knowledge of words on paper, but not a lot. What Uncle did teach me was completely against the laws of my home. Kept are not allowed to learn to read or write. A Keeper can be killed for teaching a Kept to do so.

Never-the-less, Jem says I am a quick learner. I enjoy reading more than writing. My letters always look horrid and childish.

Before I know it a week has past since I arrived at the Institute. My shoulder is much better. I still sleep in the infirmary.

Last night I overheard Charlotte and Jem talking about what he called suitable rooms. I wonder if I will be allowed to stay here until I can find M.G. or M. B.. Uncle told me that my father was named M.G. and a warlock. However, now that Jem has taught me letters I know the initials on the ring are M.B. and that my mother's name didn't start with either of those letters. I have kept this knowledge to myself thus far.

This morning after breakfast Charlotte calls me to her study. Really her study is more of a library. Books line every possible surface. Charlotte smiles at me from behind her desk.

"Hello Avalee." She stands up and offers me her hand. I flinch slightly. After a moment I take her hand.

"Sorry," I say.

"That's quite alright dear. Do you know why I asked you to come here?" I nod vigorously and she smiles sympathetically at me. "I want to know if you wish to stay here."

I stay quiet for several moments. I want to find my father, but I need a place to stay.

"I would really like to stay. At least until I find my father," is how I finally answer. Charlotte smiles.

"I thought you would say that. Jem has prepared a room for you right across the hall from his own."

I finish my meeting with Charlotte. I like her. She's friendly to me, like a mother. I never had a mother, so it's special. Sophie is in my room when I get there. In the closet are three dresses that Charlotte had made for me. I touch the ring around my neck with the M. B. written on it. Sophie looks at it.

"May I see that miss?" I like Sophie, but it's nearly impossible for me to take the ring off my necklace and hand it to her. She looks at it.

"M. B. miss?" I shrug.

"My keepers said those were my father's initials." Sophie looked down at it again.

"You should see Mr. Bane. He might be able to help you. See if Jem or Will will take you?" I am completely confused by her words, but I nod anyway. I just want my ring back. She hands it to me. I fix it to my neck and start looking around my room. Sophie leaves.


	4. Chapter 4

**So this is probably going to be much shorter than I wanted it to be as a story. I'm sorry it has taken so long for me to update. You know how life can be. Anyway, thanks for the encouraging reviews. I hope I still deserve them at this point. So, yeah... Also, if you have any ideas what I could do to make this longer I would love to hear it. Thanks readers. Love you all. Also, please forgive any inconsistencies I have and feel free to point them out.**

I find a plain dress to wear for dinner. I am expected to join my hosts. Sophie does not even have to help me into the pretty yellow dress. I also tie up my hair into a bun so it is out of my way before heading downstairs.

The halls are long and I still get lost in them. Somewhere I take a wrong turn and end up in a beautiful music room. The first thing I notice is a huge piano. There was a piano in the main hall where I grew up. Some of the girls knew how to play it. I only learned a little bit.

I move toward the instrument like I might scare it. When i finally reach it I run my hand over the beautiful white keys. I sit down at the bench. Slowly I push down on one of the keys. The beautiful note sails through the air. I smile. I know one piece that one of the girls taught me. My hands begin to play the simple melody. I love music.

Suddenly I jump and stop, whirling around. Behind me stand Jem; a violin on his shoulder playing along to my music. When I stop he opens his eyes and smiles.

"I didn't mean to scare you. Please don't stop." I smile at him.

I find the opening note of the piece again and start to play. Jem joins me immediately, obviously familiar with the piece. We play it through to the end. Someone starts clapping. Both Jem and I turn around. There in the doorway stands Will. Instantly I am nervous. Jem only smiles.

"Avalee, have you met my Parabatai, Will?" I nod my head slowly.

"Only in passing," I say quietly. Jem smiles.

"Well now you've met officially," Jem says leaning against the wall. Will smiles.

"Nice to meet you I'm sure, but I have a date with Six-fingered Nigel that I can't miss and Jem, you stood me up for our hunt before dinner." Jem laughs quietly.

"I'm sorry, Will. I forgot when I heard the music. Enjoy your drunken stooper." Will shrugs off Jem's comment and walks out.

"Can I escort you to dinner?" Jem asks me after Will has left. I nod greatfully.

"Please do. I ended up here by accident." Jem leads me to the dining room and explains to me who Six-Fingered Nigel is on the way. I am sure our laughter can be heard throughout the institute.


End file.
